


Kink #1- Sir!

by spnfangirl



Series: The Kinky Adventures of Sam, Dean, and Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Roll play, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, bum sex, student-teacher kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wouldn't call it a relationship, more like a brothers with benefits thing. Both brothers decide to take the summer easy and take up very small hunts as well as explore each others kinks. Sam and Dean decide on 5 kinks each and to play them each out, one by one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink #1- Sir!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry this one is a day late, I was super swamped with a lot yesterday but I am back. In this one Dean and Sam explore a student teacher roll play. I promise Castiel will be showing up soon!!
> 
> I'd just like to remind everyone that consent is mandatory when preforming any sexual act with a partner!!!

June 30th

 

A few days dragged on and the simple salt and burn case that Bobby sent them was long gone by now. The boys so far had heard nothing from Bobby after that case so they decided to do it all.

Spend one day at the beach just lying around with the locals and soaking up the summer sun

Found a secluded field and sat on the hood of the car and just watched the stars.

Now they headed to Arizona to see The Grand Canyon. The last time they went they were with their dad and he only let them stay for around three minutes before they were yanked back in the car and off to another case. Sometimes John found cases at the worst times.

Dean was drumming along to AC/DC and couldn’t help but wonder when Sam was going to pick up the kink idea. He was getting impatient after all.

Sure, after they talked about it both brothers’ got busy with cases and the fact Castiel tagged along with them for a couple of days because he needed a break from all the high drama going on in heaven. Dean had little to no time alone with his brother.

They decided that Sam would choose a kink first. And he had to choose one of Dean’s kinks. Then Dean would choose one of Sam’s and so on. They both had also talked about their kinks and how they wanted to be played out exactly.  

Dean shifted in his seat as he unstuck his back from the searing hot leather. He never knew his little brother was so kinky but holy shit did it turn him on. Watersports, voyeurism, Sam must have gotten in a lot of dirty things when Dean wasn’t looking. Sure, once in a while there would be a girl who would be more….grateful for Sam than Dean but damn!

He looked over at his younger brother who was slouched in his seat, head resting against the window and his chest moving in a soft slow rhythm and his arms were folded over his chest. Dean cast his eyes down to see Sam’s long legs were spread out as wide as they were able to and his jeans stuck to his skin.

Dean took one long glance at the road before turning back to his brother. His eyes continued their way up Sam’s body slowly until it landed on a sizeable ridge pressed against Sam’s inner thigh.

Wow, his brother must be having a very good dream.

Dean chuckled to himself and stabbed Sam’s arm a couple times with his pointer finger to wake him up.

“Ride and shine Sammy!” Dean said as he raised the music louder and nearly caused Sam to fall out of his seat.

“De-Dean what the hell!” He questioned, wiping sleep from his eye and straightening himself out.

Dean turned down the music and smirked casting an exaggerated wink to his brother. “Nice tent.” He said referring to Sam’s erection which caused him to place his hands over his crotch and scowl as Dean laughed.

“If that’s why you woke me up I’m going to harm you.” Sam threatened but Dean just laughed again as Sam sat up and peeled his own sweaty back from the seat.

“Naw Sam, I was wondering about the kinks. Youngest gets first pick.” Dean drawled as he turned left and onto a new patch of long highway.

The sun was high above them and Dean switched from glancing at the road to his brother. Good thing he was good with distractions.

“Ye-yeah I have mine picked. Just gotta wait for the right time.” Sam shot back grinning to himself as if he just got a perfect mark on a test everyone else failed.

“Sam, it’s been days since we even did anything, and your waiting for the right time!? God seriously!?” Dean whined.

Sam just nodded and Dean resisted the urge to kick his brother.

“I’m going to pull this car over and fuck you on the hood soon Sam. Jesus just pick one! And play it out. Didn’t we decide on one a day? Or one every couple days?” Dean argued.

Sam rolled his eyes and stretched his arms above his head.

Dean’s eyes went downward again and he could see the sharp edge of Sam’s hipbones and he felt his throat tighten. His dick began to fill and Dean silently cursed himself for even suggesting this.

“Teasing is not a kink!” He argued again when Sam remained silent.

“I promise when the time is right. Fuck Dean you’ll love it.”

“I’d love to pull you over and show you whose boss.” Dean nearly shouted, losing his patience with Sam’s sly grin.

“Better not. Towns up ahead and this is where we are spending the night, unless you wanna drive to the next town which is about four hours from here.”

Dean grit his teeth and shot Sam the middle finger.

“You’ll thank me when it happens.” Sam said placing his hand near Dean’s crotch

Dean growled out a “bitch” before turning right and heading to town.

\----------

 

Around 5:00pm Dean pushed his chair back and stood up claiming he was going to get some food. The afternoon was simple really, they checked in and watched TV and laid around most of the time. Dean was pleased with this but Sam was nowhere near him.

It was like his brother was purposely avoiding him to get a rise out of Dean. He had about enough and slammed the door.

Sam watched his brother go and licked his lips. Jesus just wait until Dean knew what was going down. He quickly showered and put on some shorts and nothing else. He then sat down in front of the computer and turned it on and got to work. He grabbed some books and spread them along the desk and sat back, waiting for Dean to get back and walk right into his trap.

Sam had to admit, he hated stringing Dean along like this. He knew his brother was desperate for it, as was he. Morning jerkoffs in the shower was just not enough anymore for him. He laid back and thought how nuts Dean will go when he realizes this was Sam’s plan all along.

Hold out on his brother so the first time will be amazing.

He soon heard the roar of the impala and straightened up. Grabbing his phone Sam pressed it to his ear and pretended to talk, right as Dean walked in with a steaming hot pizza and a frown.

\-------------

 

“Ye-Yeah I’ll let him know.” Dean walked in to Sam talking on the phone and books all around him. Dean grinned to himself as he placed the pizza on one of the only free spaces left. Of course Sam would go all nerd and research while Dean was out getting food.

“Yeah were on it Bobby. No problem.” Sam said again shooting Dean a smile and saying his goodbyes.

Bobby?

Another case?

Dean hoped not. He first needed Sam so make up his damn mind about what kink he choose. It was actually almost getting to the point where it was keeping him up at night because there was so much suspense.

“So Bobby wants us to research tonight. Some flower that is purple with a bright yellow stem and four petals. He said some young hunters doing a case in Nebraska want to know. Bobby said he’d get his best men on it, guess that means us.” Sam said puling his laptop closer.

Dean rolled his eyes and plopped down running his hands through his short hair. Sam shot him a smile and his fingers danced along the keys.

“This is aggravating Sam.” Dean stated getting ready to put his brother in a choke hold until he makes up his damn mind.

“Yeah yeah I know. Your libido is seriously hurt now come over here.” Sam drawled causing Dean to shoot his brother the finger and stand behind him.

Sam typed some more on the computer and Dean leaned forward to inspect it.

“What do you think?” Sam said pointing to the exact flower Bobby explained on the phone.

“I think that’s the one. Now e-mail it to him so we can eat.” Dean said pulling himself back from the screen and running his hands down his face.

“Wait Dean. I mean… professor does this look right to you?”

Dean’s eyes bulged out of his head.

“WH-What?” He stammered trying to keep his cool. What did Sam just call him?

“Sir, does this look like the flower you wanted me to look up for extra credit.” Sam said turning fully and batting his eyelashes like a school girl

School girl

Goddamn bitch choose teacher student kink

_“I always wanted to be a teacher in a student teacher relationship Sam. You know. I’d be hot to have a student begging me to fuck them. Knowing that I’m their superior and they want me that bad. Shit, it’s one of my top kinks.”_

_Sam rolled his eyes but cuddled into Dean._

_“Didn’t you do a couple teachers Dean?” Sam teased._

_He laughed and kissed his brother’s temple._

_“They wish baby. They wish.”_

“Mr. Winchester?” Sam repeated and Dean smacked his hand on the table causing Sam to jump.

“This looks about right Sam but that does not excuse you from being found having intercourse with another student in the janitor closet.”

Sam gulped and Dean smirked. This was it, this was perfect.

“Sam. Safe word?” Dean asked before he went any further. Looking at Dean you really wouldn’t think he’d be into making sure the other person was not uncomfortable in any way, but he was the one to come up with the code. If at any point the one person felt uncomfortable or it became too much they would utter one word.

“Safe word is Lilith can we continue?” Sam asked batting his eyelashes and biting his plump pink lips.

Nothing to stop them in their tracks like hearing Lilith’s name.

It was perfect.

“Now Sam. Getting caught like that is naughty business. I will have you write I will not fuck in the closet fifty times. When you are done, that is when I will show you what a true fuck looks like.”

Sam grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and shakily began to write along the crisp lines, Dean wasn’t going to make it that easy though

As Sam began to write Dean began to leave slobbery kisses along his neck and ear. Sam let out a groan and pressed his left hand to his bulge not before Dean smacked it away.

“Winchester did I say you could touch. Jesus can’t follow directions can you?” Dean demanded as Sam looked up at him and shook his head no.

“Continue.” Dean said as his hands ghosted over Sam’s taught back muscles and he sucked a dirty mark into Sam’s neck.

Sam was shaking on the chair and his pencil kept breaking because every time Dean switched his movements Sam would press down too hard and the pencil would snap.

“May I work with pen sir?” Sam asked.

Dean stopped his hands and he replied “half in pencil half in pen Winchester.”

Sam whined and began to write again. His bulge was obvious in his shorts and Dean sucked in a breath. There Sam was, all red cheeked and furiously trying not to come in his pants. It was hot. It was everything he imagined and more.

Dean decided to kick it up a notch and he got under the table.

“Sir?” Sam asked as he peered down.

Dean looked at him sternly and he could see Sam sitting up straighter. He felt his own hard on twitch in his jeans and he smiled.

“Did I say you could stop Winchester?” Sam furiously shook his head and shakily picked up the pencil.

Dean leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Sam’s aching erection. The younger man moaned and another snap of a pencil was heard.

Dean began to jerk him slowly through his shorts and he got his penis out of his jeans and mimicked the actions.

“Si-Sir I’m halfway done. I’m going to use pen n-n-now.” Sam stuttered as Dean sucked his dick through the fabric and watched as Sam’s hips jutted up.

Den pulled away quickly and Sam let out a strangled cry as he climbed back up and stood next to Sam.

“Very well Sam, continue.” Dean said as he then pulled down his jeans and boxers in one quick swipe.

Sam’s eyes widened and he licked his lips and bit at them, the pen now shaking in his hand.

“Sam, learn to multitask please.” He accused as Sam looked down at Dean’s leaking cock.

“Ye-Yes sir.” Sam stuttered picking up the pen and getting back to work. Dean sat on the desk in front of Sam and began to slowly jerk his cock. It felt so good to finally get some friction that he didn’t even want to stop.

He threw his head back and moaned as his thumb swiped over the cock head and Sam was so obviously staring.

“Back to work Sam. Do I have to spank you?” Dean said feeling a race of arousal at his own words. Spanking was one of his kinks and holy hell was that a hot image. His dick twitched in his hand and Sam frantically scribbled until he was done.

“I’m done Sir please touch me now!” He cried out as he watched Dean jerk his cock nearly in his face. Dean could see the desperation on Sam’s face and he chuckled.

“On the bed boy. Hands and knees. No touching yourself you hear?”

Sam nodded and flew to the bed getting on his hands and knees and humping his butt out to Dean.

“Beings you were good and got your work done. I’ll help you out now.” Dean said softly reaching for the lube and lubing up one finger. Sam sucked in a breath as Dean’s finger prodded his butt.

“How’s that boy.” Dean asked as Sam mewled in pleasure, trying to hump back into Dean’s hand.

“God Dean that feels so good.”

SMACK

Sam’s eyes widened and his head whipped back to where Dean was with now two fingers in and a hand print on his butt.

“It’s sir to you. Don’t you dare call me by my first name.”

Sam nodded and watched as Dean shoved three fingers in and began to stretch him out.

Dean tugged at his own cock which was leaking all over him and the bed and he grabbed a condom and lubed it up.

“You ready boy. Ready to be shown what a true fuck is. Not some slut in a closet.” Dean growled as he teased Sam’s hole with the tip of his penis.

Sam was almost babbling by this point, the pleasure had taken him over and he kept frantically humping back into Dean as if his life depended on it.

Dean pushed himself in slowly and ran his blunt finger nails down Sam’s back. Even though they were in a pretty rough roll play he still didn’t want to hurt his brother. Sam was whining and pushing back until Dean was up to the hilt in Sam’s tight hole.

The tightness squeezed his dick and Dean nearly came right then and there. Sam was moaning and his dick was twitching as it hung between his legs.

Dean began to rock forward and Sam was begging and pleading for more.

“Sir please, fill me up, I’ve been such a bad boy and I need this. Please sir. Fuck sir.” Sam vocalized as his own hand traveled to his swollen dick.

Dean rocked back and forth and felt every nerve ending in his body explode with pleasure. This was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Blunt red nail marks on Sam’s back, Sam coming apart and not even making sense anymore while he pumped his own cock.

Dean couldn’t hold back and more and he began to really thrust into Sam hard. His balls were slapping and Sam was moaning and screaming and jerking so fast his hand was almost a blur.

Dean felt the buildup spread throughout and knew he was close.

“When I say come for me you’re going to come for me you hear me?” Dean demanded as he smacked Sam’s ass erratically and continued to pump.

“Yes sir Fuck yes sir anything!” Sam cried out.

Dean felt the buildup and he felt his balls tighten to his body.

His thrusts became sloppy and erratic and he demanded Sam to cum as he came into his hole hard. Dean felt the first spirts out of his dick and Sam came and clenched around Dean which caused him to spirt again and again.

Dean was gripping Sam’s hips so hard there would most likely be bruises in the morning but shit he didn’t care. He just had the hottest thing happen to him and Sam was still whining and milking himself through his own orgasm.

Dean pulled out and tossed the condom in the garbage before grabbing some Kleenex and cleaning himself and his brother up. Sam had dropped on his back and was breathing heavy as Dean wiped down the cum off his hand.

“That was so hot Sammy shit.” He said throwing the tissue out and lying next to Sam trying to calm his own breathing.

“Shit Dean you make a hot ass teacher.” He replied pushing the hair out of his face.

“Was it worth it?” Sam said with a knowing smirk which had Dean rolling his eyes but nodding.

“That was so hot Sam.” He answered.

They sat in silence for a while. Both of them letting their breathing get back to normal and sighing as the night air was wafting through the open window cooling them down.

“Did Bobby really want a picture of that flower?” Dean asked intertwining his hands with Sam’s and looking up at him through his lashes.

“No, needed a reason to call you sir.” He mumbled already nearly falling to sleep.

“Sam, you can call me sir any time believe me.” Dean laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes and cuddled closer.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch”

“Night Dean.”

“Night Sammy.”

“If you take too long to pick one of my kinks I’ll kill ya by the way.” Sam said sleepily.

“I got one already in mind.” Dean said smoothing down his brothers’ hair and soon falling to sleep.


End file.
